


One Colorful Night

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Events and Bang Fics [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superhero College, College AU, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Get Together, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Rhodey is So Done, Stony Midyear Exchange, bodypainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: SHIELD Academy has seen its fair share of student love stories over the years. The teachers have a betting pool on the most widespread gossips and if there is one couple to be bet on that year, or rather, for the last three years, it would be that of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. The number of times they've had to push back their bets for when one or the other will finally declare themselves is insane.Tony's going insane, too. Always a man of many resources, he comes up with a plan though and nothing, not even Rhodey's incessant jabs, will prevent him from seeing it through.





	One Colorful Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxWanderlustxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bodypaint Art, Part 1&2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503149) by XxWanderlustxX / @franzwcoffee. 

> This is my entry for the Stony Midyear Exchange! I was paired with XxWanderlustxX, @franzwcoffee on twitter, you can find the links to the art I chose to write for (two pieces in the same setting) at the beginning of the fic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift dear, I had the hardest time choosing one piece of art with how much I've loved absolutely everything you've posted for these two so, well, I chose the matching Bodypainting pieces! I really hope you'll enjoy reading this and thank you so much for all the gorgeous that you're bringing to the fandom! 
> 
> Thank you to the Cap-IM mods for setting this event as well, it's a great concept and an amazing occasion to give back in a novel way to all the creators out there. I really enjoyed myself and I'm really thankful for the occasion you provided to do just that.
> 
> This was beta'd by the loveliest of lovelies, Bill_Longbow, thank you so much darling!

**Bodypaint Art Part 1 and 2 by @franzwcoffee**

  * [https://twitter.com/franzwcoffee/status/1149542603450281984?s=20](https://twitter.com/franzwcoffee/status/1149542603450281984?s=20)
  * [https://twitter.com/franzwcoffee/status/1149542476329316354?s=20](https://twitter.com/franzwcoffee/status/1149542476329316354?s=20)

**One Colorful Night**

No matter who you asked on campus, this party was going to be the party of the year. No way around it and if you didn't show you weren't any fun to be around with. That was fine in Tony's book. Less so in Steve's. 

SHIELD Academy wasn't like any other college or even professional recruitment system one could attend. It was  _ special _ , or so said the ads. In truth, once you'd passed the standardized tests and physical rounds of admissions, it wasn't anything better or worse than whichever college your average high school senior could turn to. Provided they had  _ abilities _ . 

Here again, this word often spread confusion in the minds of both parents and prospective students. You needn't be enhanced, just gifted. For something, anything, as long as it could prove useful to the task force. 

Tony's gift was and had always been technologies, an advanced understanding of the science behind it and an intelligence attune to fine mechanics he needed to wield to reach a certain goal, any goal. 

Steve's gift? He was born enhanced, and reckless. The latter being seen as more of a potential for daring but informed initiative than a gift in itself by any of his instructors. 

Steve's recklessness, however, hardly ever translated into confidence. The man suffered every symptom youth could have to offer in the matters of the heart. Social relations were just plain too hard. 

He blushed.

Tony was going out of his mind. He never had such issues in that, his own lack of confidence had always come out as fierce and sometimes even vulgar bravado. He was working on it. Flirting? He could do that. 

Talk about feelings and revealing himself to someone who could actually matter down the line? Another matter entirely. 

He went through countless tries at making Steve  _ see _ he was interested, at making him  _ understand _ that no, he didn't actually go out of his way to spar and get his ass handed to him by just anyone - even less so given that one-on-one combat wasn't part of his department's curriculum - nothing did it. 

So Tony changed tactics. If buff and sensitive Steve couldn't seem to pick up on more or less implicit declarations, Tony was going to make himself really really clear. Crystal. 

Being part of the Avengers, unless you decided to take on tactical, SHIELD HQ positions, required you to form a persona. Start to finish, name to appearance, your personal brand of super. The recruits had all of four years to perfect it and start introducing it to both the profession, and the public. 

Tony and Steve were both in their third years. In other words, their characters were pretty much drawn already. Which worked peachy for Tony's plans. 

The names of their superhero persona were subjected to polls within their promotion at the end of every second year in the school. You gave a presentation based on any sketches and chinese portraits you wanted in order to give the others a clearer idea of what you had in mind and then they came up with names for you. The ultimate choice remained the privilege of the student in question but more often than not, people went with the highest voted name. 

Thus,  _ Captain America  _ was born. Tony had thought it fitting at the time and still did. For all his shy and awkward social abilities, Steve was nothing if not vocal about his patriotism and will to do good around him. 

The sketches he'd presented back then? The drafts that followed and the almost polished, beautiful oil paintings Steve had been able to show him during the last year? Those gave Tony all the ammunition he now knew he’d have to use to make himself understood. Damn thick skull Steve. 

There was one piece Tony felt was amiss in Steve's Captain attire still and the rarely heard careful part of him was thankful for it - it was the only thing that would offer him a semblance of dignity once he went on with this new plan of his. 

Steve didn't have a shield. Tony thought he needed a shield. 

Desperately so; if the agency thought they could keep that man in one piece without some sort of close-combat protection, well, they were idiots. But what's new.

The party was announced about three months before it was actually set to happen, which gave Tony ample time to figure out everything he needed about both Steve's shield, and his plan. 

Rhodey figured him out embarrassingly quickly and proceeded to give him hell for it - nothing that would change Tony's mind. 

He battled with his own nerves for the entire time, sure, but his mind was set and the fine details of his plan were all taken care of by the time the party grew closer and closer and it was Friday afternoon. D-Day. Time to get ready.

He was in his bedroom, the one he shared with Rhodey; said roommate was thankfully nowhere to be seen for now. Tony looked at himself in the mirror. He tried not to second-guess himself, tried not to look too close to the part of him that was always ready to flee, tried to silence the little voice in his head that told him that he was only setting himself up for a massive case of social shame. 

Above all, Tony gave the middle finger to the voice in his head that shouted at him that Steve would never want him in this way anyway, that if he was at the point where he colored himself in as perfect a rendition of the Captain America colors as bodypainting was ever going to go, it wasn’t because Steve was oblivious but because he was utterly and irreversibly uninterested in him.

He couldn’t cave. Not right now, or he’d never know which of his hopeful heart or traitorous mind was right. He would never know if he really was a fool or if Steve really was hopeless when it came to reading other people’s affections for him. 

He needed to know.

Maybe it was a little extra, maybe he could have gone by with just talking, just declaring himself like normal people do. 

Tony grimaced just thinking about it. Not only did he love to live as much of life as he could get away with on the vibrant and loud side but the very notion of following the masses in something so very important just made him throw up in his mouth a little. 

He was twenty-one for Frigga’s sakes. If he didn’t go all in now, when would he? 

Just as he was checking that his boxers were truly covered in blue on every available inch, the door to the room opened. 

“Hi, platypus,” Tony grinned at him, doing a dramatic half-turn with his arms extended in the air. 

Rhodey’s eyes went wide for about half a second before he chuckled gently.

“I should have known, I had hoped you were joking, you know?” he said and Tony’s smile grew just a little tighter, but his best friend didn’t stop there. A mischievous, if resigned, glint settled in his eyes, “How do you wanna do this?”

Tony’s grin came back, so did his hope. This was going to go just like he wanted. He knew he’d been growing more and more agitated as the afternoon wore on. The more paint he applied on himself, the more details he added to his rather  _ tight-fitting  _ costume, the more his hands trembled and grew properly useless. But if Rhodey was on board then it would be fine. 

Hope was still legal in this country. 

Biting his lip, Tony retrieved the vibranium shield he’d built, giving it a last once-over he brushed his fingers on the smooth surface trying not to smear too much paint on it and gave his friend the last details of his plan. 

“You’re once crazy bastard,” Rhodey huffed when Tony was done. He was smiling from ear-to-ear though, so Tony figured he was still in the clear as far as the other man was concerned. Good. 

Time to go.

The party was thankfully set to take place on the hall closest to their dorms. A godsend if Tony was honest, people were already starting to stare at him and point fingers in his direction - it didn’t bother him per say but it would properly ruin his plan if Steve heard of his antics beforehand, wouldn’t it?

They arrived to an already thick crowd of students dressed in all sorts of attires - some had gone with their more or less defined hero personas, some were dressed to the nines (rehearsing for graduation?) while others, like Rhodey, were only dressed in their casual clothes. It  _ was _ only a party after all. Nothing to get their suits and ties out for. 

Tony’s heart was beating harder than ever and his ears drummed a bit with the force of it but he kept his smile high and bright. His eyes searched the crowd and he knew Rhodey was doing the same thing. 

He couldn’t find him. Steve wasn’t there. Or was he? Tony’s fingers tapped on the front of the shield in rhythm with the music playing in the background. 

“Do you see him? Or Bucky?” Tony murmured. Dread was creeping in on him, he’d tried to get information out of Nat all week as to whether or not Steve and his closest friends would attend the party knowing it wasn’t really their thing - except maybe for Sam but Tony hardly pictured him coming if the others stayed in. Nat hadn’t given him anything to go on, no matter how hard and obvious he prodded. Not surprising really but he couldn’t help feeling a little disheartened the more he looked and found nothing. 

“Nope, lemme check my phone, I asked Buck earlier,” Rhodey said and did just that, drawing his phone out of his pocket and checking his already open conversation with the other man. Tony couldn’t see the screen nor did he try - there was something going on between those two, he was sure and God forbid he read something he didn’t want to read all because he was curious. Nope. 

Rhodey was smiling at his phone but said nothing and Tony was growing antsy.

“So? Are they coming? What’s up? Rhodey?” He knew he sounded whiny but there really wasn’t much he could do about it at this point. His palms were starting to sweat and all the stares he got were starting to make him uncomfortable.

Rhodey shushed him with a tsk and angled his phone so Tony could read.

_ “We’re on our way, had to deal with a case of chicken Rogers but it’s all fine now. Meet us outside? ;)”  _

Tony nodded. 

“Yeah, okay, let’s do that, people are starting to freak me out with their pointing anyway,”

“Promise you won’t squeak when he gets there?” Rhodey gave him side look as they walked as one towards the exit.

“ _ Squeak?  _ I don’t  _ squeak _ !”

“Sure you do, every time he smiles at you, and he rubs his neck like it’s done him wrong every time you say something.” Rhodey’s smile was as much mocking as it was affectionate and not for the first time, Tony was thankful he had such a great friend in his life. That, and thinking of Steve being all shy around him gave him more of a confidence boost than he would care to admit. 

“Fine, maybe, sometimes, my voice gets a little high, but I can’t help it!” They stepped outside and he continued, “And careful Rhodes, if you wanna start laughing at me, think about your attitude around Barnes huh?”

Rhodey’s eyes, ever the expressive browns, turned comically round, “Shut up, Stank.”

Tony laughed. He didn’t realize it right away but they weren’t alone anymore than they had been inside. He turned around when Rhodey didn’t comeback at him, only stared a bit above Tony’s shoulder.

Shit, they’d come out just as the others arrived. 

Sam and Nat were walking with their arms linked together a little way to go before they would be within earshot as they were apparently deep in conversation, but Bucky and Steve were right there, just a few feet away from Tony and Rhodey. 

Bucky’s smile was taking half his face as he stared at Tony for a minute but Tony didn’t really see it. He was more focused on the deep blush that was slowly creeping and taking over all of Steve’s face and neck. His thoughts a mix of “God, why is he so cute” and “Fuck, he’s here now”. 

Their eyes locked and just as Rhodey had predicted, Steve started rubbing his neck with one of his honestly huge hands - Tony’s heart was flying and bumping against his ribcage in a way he wasn’t sure was healthy. 

Without his active consent, his feet started inching towards the man, he didn’t see anyone else anymore. He didn’t see how Bucky joined Rhodey and passed an arm around his waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. He didn’t see how Rhodey winked at him nor did he see Nat and Sam stop at a safe distance while Nat took out her phone to film them. The minx. 

“Hi,” Tony said tentatively once he got close enough, and he heard it then, how his voice sounded way higher than it should, damn Rhodey. 

Steve smiled at him, something small and gentle and a bit scared too? “Hello Tony,” 

They stared at each other some more, the idiots. 

“So, uh...hm, you’re wearing my colors?” Steve jumped and Tony smiled just a little more assuredly, Steve’s eyes were taking in all of him now and even if it felt a bit like being subjected to x-rays, it could only mean one thing. One good thing. It gave him what he needed to go on, not to back down at least. 

“Yeah, felt you could use some pointers,” Tony grinned, it came out sounding much more like himself even as fear had cold sweat blurring the paint down his neck and back. “I--fuck, I’m just going to say it Steve, okay?” Tony spoke fast, the words tangling together and his face, painted blue as it was, felt so hot he didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous in his life-

“I like you too,” Steve beat him to it. “I like you, maybe even more than that I don’t know Tony, but I--yeah,” 

Tony’s eyes resembled that of a cartoon character, he was sure - he didn’t care. 

“Really?” he asked, his grip on the shield never stronger as he didn’t dare hope that this was it, months of waiting and guessing and frankly, pining like crazy, over and with the best conclusion. 

Steve nodded, again and again and again. They took tentative steps towards each other until they stood almost chest to chest, Steve’s white tee-shirt dangerously close to being covered in clumsy red and blue smudges but they looked into one another’s eyes and stalled. 

Tony felt as though he was flying just thinking about what was about to happen and Steve looked like a proper dear in headlights trying to figure out how to do this, how to kiss Tony for the first time. 

"For SHIELD's sakes just kiss him will ya?" Bucky hollered behind him and it seemed it was enough. 

Steve shook out of his trance-like state. A determined shine passed on his features the like of which he had when they sparred and Tony pushed him to the edge of his ego, a new challenge, a new mountain to climb. 

He seemed to grab his wits about him and before Tony could really analyze the look on his face or be distracted by Rhodey's snicker behind his back, Steve's hands were on his painted hips and bringing him flush to his chest. 

"Captain America looks good on you," Steve whispered and maybe it was cheesy but Tony grinned all the same. A grin Steve erased in the sweetest way possible, by bringing their lips together. 

It was soft, softer than Tony had pictured it even though both their mouths were chapped in places they bit out of nerves and awkwardness. It was gentle, a sweep of Steve's lips around his own and a brush of his thumbs around his hips. Tony gasped against Steve's mouth when air came to lack but didn't let him go. One of his arms was rendered useless by the shield but the other he wound around Steve's neck and kissed him again. And again. 

Only the repeated clicks of Nat's camera and the whistles coming from all three other men finally brought Tony and Steve to disentangle, albeit slowly. 

Tony blushed under the paint but grinned again when he saw the blue paint around his lips and on his nose had transferred to Steve's face. That must beat lipstick transfer for sure. 

Steve looked cuter than ever and maybe, at one point, Tony would admonish himself on how mushy he was acting but he couldn't help passing his thumb over Steve's cheeks and nose, smearing the paint some more. 

"Looking good indeed, Captain," 

Fake gag noises came from Rhodey's side and Tony whipped around to very maturely stick his tongue out, "Shut up and kiss your own Cap,  _ War Machine _ ."

That shut him up nice and easy indeed. Tony didn't pay attention to anyone else after that. He turned back to find Steve looking at him with that awed look he was sure he would never get used to. It took his breath away and, because he was proud of it but mostly because he couldn't think of anything to say other than losing himself in even more mushy declarations, Tony handed him the shield. Finally. 

"Made this for you, figured you could use it to stay alive once we get out there," Tony bit his lips. 

Steve took the shield from Tony's forearm, gingerly brushing the pads of his fingers to the outer circle. 

"It's vibranium, you know the--"

"The most solid metal known to man, yeah. Tony, that's...that's amazing, I love it. I don't know how to thank you," and there was the neck rubbing again, and the blush behind the traces of blue on Steve's cheeks. 

Just then, the double doors Tony and Rhodey had used to get out of the hall opened with a bang against the wall. The music filtered out, faint but enough to recognize Sinatra's " _ The way you look tonight _ " and Tony smiled. 

He took the shield back from Steve's hands and set it on the ground carefully. Then he raised both arms to circle Steve's neck, "Dance with me?" 

And so they did. The others scattered about in the crowd inside the hall and they stayed there, together in their newfound truth, kissing and laughing in whispers, sharing paint and body heat, merging smiles and not letting go.   
  



End file.
